Flying Free
by leafpool5
Summary: Momo blinked, "is he really going to...?" A fist broke through the bubble and into the face beneath it. "Interesting."


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Bleach**

 **Warning: Momo will be very Oc** **as I have always seen her as an awesome female character. Also she will be extremely powerful as befitting her devil fruit** **, possibly overpowered** **. Very few references to the Bleach Universe.**

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Plumes of smoke came off the dead body of Devil Dias. A dog whose head was covered by a bubble tottered up to the smoking corpse on weedy looking legs. It turned around, cocked its hind leg and began to urinate on the dead pirate.

Momo winced in sympathy for the other slave as the Canis familiaris desecrated his body. She made strong, slow beats of her wings as circled around to the back of the small procession she was following. Fatigue clung to her transformed limbs.

The corpse twitched, Momo inwardly frowned. _So he's still alive._ A stirring of pity rose within her. She attempted to crush the sentiment ruthlessly. _He shouldn_ _'_ _t have run, everybody will have to suffer the consequences for his actions now._

A small voice within her asked, _can you really blame him? If we had the chance to escape together we would have done it as well._

Momo angrily dismissed the thought, choosing to concentrate on the ramifications of Dias's attempted escape. As she pondered the difficulty of them getting by with a reduced amount of an already minuscule portion of food, a haughty voice punctured through her thoughts, disrupting her concentration.

"My, how vulgar, Sauul".

Momo suppressed a shudder from the sickly sweetness of the voice, trying to correct her eschewed flight trajectory. She unconsciously flew a larger circle as she tried to gain altitude, a gold chain clinking behind her as she flew. At the other end of the golden shackle on her right leg, was the origin of the disdainful voice.

"Oh no, Father. Yet another one has been broken." A female with her head similarly enveloped within a bubble spoke. She was, if one did not take into consideration her utter lack of humanity, beautiful. Porcelain skin and finely shaped facial features, a veil obscured the bottom half of her face. She appeared thin beneath the white space suit that was slightly patterned in purple with flowers. Heart shaped earrings dangled from her ears.

Beside her stood a middle aged man with a walking stick dressed in his own space suit. It slightly differed from his daughters in design and colour. Red and yellow accents were the theme for his suit. He had two beards, a scruffy goatee and a thin, weedy looking moustache. He donned sunglasses while his daughter wore an orange visor. Both their hairs were combed upwards with a slight curl at the top.

Behind them stood two additional slaves with collars around their necks. A large hulking man stood behind the male while the thin teenager who wore a Zircon gem embedded in the forehead of the mask. A line descended from the point of the horizontal gem to the point of the mask. The heart shaped mask ended in two sharp horns instead of gentle curves, appearing symmetrical with the exception of a dark blue snake shaped slash going down the right eyehole. Two guards dressed in armour were stationed beside him.

Momo slowed her pace further, almost gliding before making a twist in mid-air. Her instincts had urged her to move before her captors grew bored _._ Momo's feathers splayed out, ten gold chains dancing in the wind. She could almost lose herself in the illusion of freedom if it hadn't been for a single reminder.

The finely wrought chain anchoring her to her captors was almost indistinguishable from her tail feathers. She levelled her body and rose, riding on one of the small wind current that snaked through the supersized trees. She felt exhaustion creeping up on her again, her body screaming at her for exceeding her time limit and staying in her _natural_ yet _unnatural_ form.

"Did you make sure to give him his tranquilizer every day?"

"Why, yes, I did. However, it appears that it does not work on fools like this one."

As two celestial dragons conversed, the female strolled forward, behaving as if she wasn't walking towards a man on the verge of death. A look of disdain on her face.

She asked her father, "Would you please buy me a new one?"

Momo wished that she could feel surprise at their blatant disregard of human life, however, with five years in their captivity she felt nothing.

"Your disciplining skills are truly terrible." _That_ _'_ _s not the problem here._ "You keep destroying my captain collection, one after another…" _I truly sympathise_.

"This one is certainly useless." _Kick._ "Hmph." _Kick_ "So you meet your end" _Kick_ "amidst crying families" _Kick_ "and grown men." _Kick_ "You" _Kick_ "are just" _Kick_ "a" _Kick_ "mere" _Kick_ "human!"

 _Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick._

Each assault on the downed pirate incited a new spike of hatred through Momo's gut. Shalulia jerked the two rings in her hand. Momo descended immediately, hatred welling up within her at both herself and the **monster**. She landed on the outstretch arm of her masked companion, careful to refrain from digging her talons into the naked skin of his arm.

Momo, despite her exhaustion, made sure to arrange herself in a manner that set off the red-gold flames of her form in a flattering light. There was no point in attracting their ire for the sake of others.

The female celestial dragon withdrew her gun from within the folds of her suit, a look of calm superiority on her face. "You disgust me!".

Multiple gunshots echoed through the clearing. Momo averted her gaze from the horrific scene, properly taking in the surroundings from the first time.

As she craned her head to look at the back, an odd movement caught her eye. Amongst the many kneeling, a teenager wearing a strawhat and a blue vest attracted her attention. He had risen to a half kneeling position, a look of rage on his face, or what little that could be seen.

A large man wearing a green jacker seemed to be restraining his companion and covering him mouth. Curious, Momo tried to get a better look.

Unexpectedly, their eyes met. A shiver went down her spine at how much rage was within the black haired teen eyes. Momo realised abruptly that the teenager was probably seconds away from getting to his feet and screaming at the injustice in front of him. _Why? Doesn_ _'_ _t he know what happens to those who oppose the celestial dragons?_

Their companions behind them, a green haired girl, a man with an afro and two short individuals certainly seemed to be aware and terrified.

Hearing the tell tale signs of one of the celestial dragons turning around, Momo did the best thing she could think of. She took flight.

The clattering of chains herald her takeoff. As she soared into the sky, Momo could feel the eyes of the celestial dragons following her form. She risked a glance downwards, a frown decorated the female celestial dragon's face. Her eyes spoke of retribution. Still it seemed that she would hold off on punishment until later.

"I would like a giant slave next."

"You should start with a human child."

"But I detest the weak."

As the celestial dragons moved on. Momo reeled from what she had done. She searched out her white haired companion eyes to beg forgiveness. He managed to meet her eyes from within the mask, silently forgiving her for her misstep.

Shaken, _what had she been thinking_ , Momo eyes drifted to the strawhat teen. A look of rage was still fixated on his face, eyes glaring at the backs of the world nobles. Striving to put him out of her mind. Momo circled forward, concentrating on not falling out of the sky.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **A plot bunny got a hold on me and wouldn't release me until I wrote an actual chapter. It's kind of vague as of now and I'm not sure if I should continue this story. All I'm going to say is that there will be no romance what so ever between Momo and Luffy. Also I will strive to give Luffy the centre stage and not try to upstage Luffy.**

 ***Note: Rewrote the chapter with a few new additions. There a few hints in this chapter on how Momo views the celestial dragons and a few hints on her real devil fruit. Hope you guys could spot it.**

 **Also can anyone guess who her companion is?**

 **Please review and if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out to me.**


End file.
